


Oblivious To His Urges

by SinQueen69



Series: Urges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aided Masturbation, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Innocent Harry, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Order of the Phoenix AU, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Remus Lupin, Possessive Sirius Black, Praise Kink, Sex Training, Voyeurism, dark au, emotionally manipulative Sirius Black, emotionally manipulative remus lupin, slight age play, slight insane and unstable Sirius black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Harry walks in on Sirius and Remus together and is soon tangled up with them both.





	Oblivious To His Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me for this depravity, it just sort of happens?

Harry’s heart was pounding in his chest and he could barely hear anything else as he stared at the sight that was playing out before him on the bed in Sirius’ room. The door was ajar and Harry had been wandering the halls unable to sleep and he was drawn to his Godfather’s room. Sirius and Remus were tangled together on the bed; Remus’ clutched the headboard above the bed as Sirius pounded into him, hands holding Remus’ thighs apart as his hips rocked between them. 

Harry felt himself stiffening in his sleep pants and he had to resist the urge to shove his hand down to touch himself as he watched entranced at the sight of the two men having sex. He had never even explored his own body that much and Harry was confused as to why he was feeling so hot and needy at the sight of his old professor and Godfather. 

“Harry, come in and close the door.” Sirius’ voice rang out and Harry startled and blushed fiercely when he saw that both men were now looking at him, but Sirius was still fucking into Remus. Remus’ eyes were a shining gold that traced each step Harry took as the teen obediently followed Sirius’ orders.

“Don’t even think about touching yourself baby, just watch,” Sirius licked his lips seductively before winking at Harry before looking back at Remus with a smirk on his lips. Sirius gave a sharp snap of his hips that had Remus crying out and bucking off the bed. 

“Go on Remmy, I want you to come with Harry watching,” Sirius breathed out with a cocky smirk on his lips as he repeated the action over and over until Remus was shaking apart below him and crying out Sirius’ name as his cock spurted ropes of cum over his stomach. Sirius groaned out as he released his load into the other man, both of them trading lazy kisses as they rocked against each other gently. 

“Come over here baby,” Sirius addressed Harry without looking away from Remus. Harry swallowed and shuffled forward, his pants stained and tented from his erection. 

“Show us how much you liked watching us baby,” Sirius looked at Harry who settled his hand over his crotch. 

“Take them off Harry,” Remus sounded exhausted but the tone of his voice had Harry doing as he was told almost instantly. Harry blushed as he realized he was standing naked and aroused before the two older men and he realized he didn’t mind it. 

“Did you like watching us, baby?” Sirius’ tone was soft yet something darker was hiding there. 

“Y-Yes,” Harry admitted as he ducked his head. Harry let out a small yelp of surprise when a wiry hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him onto the bed. Harry blinked as he took in his new position, he was seated between Remus’ spread legs with his back to the werewolf’s chest and Sirius was kneeling between the teen’s legs. 

“Do you want to do more than just watch, we know a thing or two about dealing with that,” Sirius offered in a husky voice as he ghosted his hand over Harry’s obvious and angry looking erection. 

“Please?” Harry whimpered out, unable to stop himself as his world focused down onto the three of them in the room that smelt like sex and his head spun. 

“Just relax baby,” Sirius crooned as he lightly trailed the tips of his fingers up and down Harry’s leaking erection. 

“It feels weird,” Harry squirmed from his place between Remus’ legs before gasping when the professor’s fingers plucked at his nipples making him still and give a high-pitched whine. 

“It will just take some adjustment after all your little cocklet hasn’t been touched like this before has it, baby?” Sirius smiled as he rubbed his thumb over the wet tip of Harry’s cock earning a shy moan as Harry’s cock twitched and his cheeks darkened. 

“N-No,” Harry stuttered out and moaned when Sirius’ large, calloused hand curled around the girth of his cock and began to lazily stroke the hard flesh. 

“Sirius is an excellent teacher and I like to think I know a thing or two as well,” Remus chuckled in Harry’s ear as he smoothed his scarred palms up and down Harry’s torso.

“I think I want to learn,” Harry nodded before whimpering when Sirius’ other hand came over and fondled his sac and the teen buried his face into the side of the professor’s neck. 

“Now tell us, baby, when you walked in on us before… Who were you jealous of the most? Remus or myself?” Sirius asked, dark eyes glinting as he pressed the tip of his thumbnail against the wet slit of the teen’s cock. Harry cried out and bucked against Remus’ hold and whimpered when Sirius gripped his cock tight at the base, stopping his oncoming orgasm. 

“Answer please baby,” Sirius said sternly and Harry nodded, his eyes stinging at the denial of his release. 

“R-Remus, I wanted to be Remus.” Harry sobbed out as Remus began to rub and roll his pink nipples, sending little sparks of pain and pleasure through his body as his cock throbbed against Sirius’ hand. 

“Did you hear that Remus? He wants me to fuck him like I fucked you.” Sirius said knowingly and Remus pressed a kiss to Harry’s head when the teen buried his face in his neck again, whining feeling embarrassed. 

“Not just you Siri... I want you too professor,” Harry shy admitted and Remus kissed his head again. 

“That’s a good boy,” Remus crooned and Harry’s blush darkened. Harry gasped and tried to buck his hips when Sirius pressed two of his fingertips against Harry’s pucker, not going any further just applying pressure to the sensitive skin. 

“You have such a cute little boy hole, don’t worry soon you’ll be wide and gaping just waiting to take our cocks,” Sirius promised as he began to pump Harry’s cock again. 

“Please, please, please,” Harry chanted as he dug his fingers into Remus’ thighs as the professor held his hips in place as Sirius quickly jerked Harry off. Harry sobbed and gasped as his orgasm was pulled out of him almost forcefully by Sirius’ hand. 

Sirius watched satisfied as Harry spilled over his hand, he kept stroking until Harry was whining and his cock was limp in Sirius’ grip. Remus rubbed his thumbs against Harry’s hipbones as the teen panted and shuddered against his chest. 

“You did good baby, so good for us.” Sirius crooned until Harry turned to look at him and gave him a wobbly smile. 

“Do you want to taste what our baby’s sweet cum taste like Remmy?” Sirius sat upon his knees, holding his soiled fingers up to Remus’ lips.

“Oh he is sweet,” Remus commented after he dragged his tongue over Sirius’ index finger. Harry whimpered as he watched Remus clean his cum off of Sirius’ slender fingers, both men looking intoxicated and Harry felt stated and safe between the two older men. 

“You agree to this, to us and we will never let you go,” Sirius told Harry seriously when Remus finished licking his fingers clean. 

“Please don’t,” Harry whispered and both men traded triumphant smiles before Sirius swooped down and pulled Harry into a heated kiss that Remus repeated when the two broke apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
